<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleight of Hands but With Identity Theft by knaveofmogadore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162596">Sleight of Hands but With Identity Theft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore'>knaveofmogadore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a second, Adam made a decision. He chose to save a little girl and forsake his entire life to run away. Over the years they've gotten better at blending in, biding their time for the chance at finally doing something. Waiting for the chance to use their legacies for something better than pickpocketing and surviving. </p><p>[Adam saves Maggie au where they live like orphaned siblings that drive each other batshit - vignets posted whenever]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleight of Hands but With Identity Theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is such an old au why hasn't anyone published anything for it. Why are we all so good at procrastinating fan content into obscurity. This has been in my draft box for MONTHS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain beats down on the roof of their van in waves, like the tide crashing against the shore. The sky was an ocean trying desperately to wash them out of the parking lot. They chose this spot because all of the streetlights had blown out a while ago. The pavement outside was cracked and uneven, folded by years of neglect. The chain store it belonged to had gone out of business fifteen years ago. No one used this freeway ramp and no one came here. No one but other homeless car dwellers and runways, their peers. Tonight though, the only car in the lot is theirs. </p><p>The only light for miles is the blue light from Adam's laptop and the faint LED of Maggie's book-light. She's curled up in a nest of their blankets in the back of the van. She's reading The Hunger Games for the third time. Her curly red hair is cropped short and keeps creeping over her face. At fourteen years old she's getting a little big for her post in her blanket nest behind the front seat and her legs are getting cramped in the fetal position. </p><p>Adam's longer black hair is tucked under a blue hoodie. He's replaying the same footage over and over again in one tab while he types command prompts into the other. </p><p>Adam softly knocks against the roof. "You awake back there kid?" </p><p>Maggie hums in response. </p><p>"They dug up the footage of us in London again." </p><p>Maggie snorts, "You'd think they could find us by now. I thought for sure they would get us in Tuscon." </p><p>"Right. Those vatborn were shooting at us, they must have known who we are." </p><p>Maggie closes her book and tosses it into the front seat. She sits up with a blanket pulled over her head. </p><p>"Are you going to sleep tonight or what?" </p><p>"Sorry for covering our tracks," Adam says sarcastically. </p><p>"You have to sleep at some point!" </p><p>Adam turns around in his seat to glare at her, but Maggie is unfazed. She sticks her tongue out in response. Adam rolls his eyes and turns back around. </p><p>"I'm staying up. Go ahead and get some rest, enjoy the legroom." </p><p>Maggie makes a show out of flopping sideways with a groan. She makes a point to make as much noise as possible while moving her blankets around. Adam ignores her and switches tabs to a new task. After kicking at the back of Adam's seat for good measure she falls silent. </p><p>Adam pulls up the program he created to dig through the internet for him in the style of his people's own database. It combs through the internet in search of anomalies, alien sightings, conspiracy theories, hard-to-believe-stories, and any other signs of loric activity. A girl in Malaysia picked up a one ton piece of rubble, a boy in India that can resurrect the dead. A few red herring articles from a magazine he's almost certain is run by Mogadorians. </p><p>A weird case. A boy and his father disappeared in Tampa, Florida. The boy was last seen diving off the deck of a friend's boat. Two days later their house was found burned to the ground. The pictures of them are grainy and clearly candid. The boy is blonde, with clear blue eyes and an easy smile. He looks too ordinary to not be projecting it on purpose. Something in those eyes screams "YA protagonist." </p><p>"He's pretty cute, huh?" </p><p>Adam stifles a scream and slams his laptop shut. Maggie cackles and ducks out of Adam's reach behind his seat. He clutches his chest, trying to reclaim his breath and settle his heartbeat.</p><p>"You fucking gremlin," Adam hisses. </p><p>"Sorry," she says, clearly lying. "You were staring at that picture for at least five minutes, figured it was for a reason." </p><p>Adam counts his breaths in and sighs through his nose. In, out. He opens his laptop again and sets it up on the dashboard where Maggie can get a good look. She leans forward with her elbow propped against Adam's headrest. The blankets wrapped around her make her look like a destitute victorian orphan out of a Dicken's novel, and the image teases a smile out of Adam. </p><p>"What do you think, could he be Loric?" </p><p>Maggie sucks her teeth. "I dunno, he kindof looks like someone's shitty fancast of Holden Caulfield." </p><p>Adam snickers, "Yeah, a little."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah there's Jadam flavour what about it. In my head they meet and immediately get in a slap fight before revenge of seven continues as normal and I think that's sexy of me.</p><p>I want Adam to call John a bad fancast of Holden Caufield to his face so maybe he will</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>